Solos tu y yo en la madrugada
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: En una madrugada Rivaille no logra conciliar el sueño a lo que por cura casualidad se encuentra a Eren ¿Lastimandose? El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad al no resistir mas decide hacer el amor con un indefenso ojiazul. Horrible summary pero denle una oportunidad, es mas lemon que ¡Que!; Yaoi, RivaillexEren(RIREN)/LEMON


_**Nos leemos abajito.**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon Yaoi de Rivaille x Eren y faltas de ortografía y tal vez este mas revuelta que un plato de cereal Fruty Lupis (creo que así se escribe) Lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyogin y sus hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de pues expresarme en forma de letras(¿) y de entretener al lector**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Instalaciones de la legión de reconocimiento

12:45 de la madrugada.

Un malhumorado sargento azabache se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de aquel castillo del cual se resguardaban de los titanes, la razón del porque se encontraba en aquella situación era simplemente porque no podía conciliar el sueño, odiaba no poder dormir. Ahí se encontraba el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad irritado por no poder dormir de una jodida vez pero lo que mas le jodia era el echo de que fue a pedirle consejo a la loca de Hanji, Joder! Hanji por Dios si que tenia que ser una situación grave y difícil ya que nunca se atrevería a buscar a la loca de los titanes.

Pero la sargento solo le había dicho que contara titanes…¡¿Titanes!? Por Dios, ya tenia suficiente con matar a esas mierdas subnormales todos los días y lo que menos quería era ver esas criaturas en sus sueños.

Iba a seguir quejándose y maldiciendo internamente a la chica de anteojos por la idea disparatada que le había dicho pero una voz proveniente del comedor del castillo hizo que pusiera los pies en la tierra, poco a poco se fue acercando al lugar, tenia curiosidad de saber quien se encontraba dentro pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

Se encontró con nada mas ni nadie menos el mocoso titán de nombre Eren Jeager, pero no fue el ojiazul el causante de la sorpresa de Levi si no mas bien lo que este tenia en las manos y cerca de su muñeca izquierda…_una navaja._

-Oye!... ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo a estas horas?- pregunto el azabache de forma desinteresada pero por dentro lo mataba la intriga de saber porque Eren estaba lastimándose.

-Rivaille Heichou…Y-yo bueno, ¡no es de su incumbencia!- Grito el joven ojiazul mientras que al mismo tiempo se levantaba del lugar en donde se encontraba para salir huyendo de ahí, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo además a quien le importaba lo que hiciera a NADIE, ya que el era alguien inútil. –según el-

-Maldito bastardo- murmuro Rivaille al ver como el castaño pasaba a lado de el como si fuera invisible, quería golpearlo pero al percatarse que la muñeca izquierda de eren ya se encontraba sangrando. -¿Por qué?-

Eren miro de reojo a su superior pero no contaba con que este de una rápida patada lo mandara a volar hasta una esquina del lugar, tenia miedo, lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Lo preguntare de nuevo Jeager, ¿Qué haces?- Estaba muerto de la preocupación y duda, no quería ver así al mocoso a el le gustaba verlo sonriente no lastimándose, ¿Quien era el que había obligado a Eren a hacerse eso? Le rompería la cara al causante.

-Heichou…¿usted me ve…como un monstruo?- dejo caer por sus mejillas las lagrimas que había estado aguantando desde hace unos minutos antes de que llegara el azabache, debía saber como lo veía su superior aquel que tenia el derecho de dejarlo vivir y también el de quitarle la vida.

-…- Rivaille se encontraba en una especie de shock a tal punto que abrió sus orbes color plateado, ¿porque les estaba preguntando eso? Pero reacciono en el momento al ver que Eren empezó a gimotear por retener el llanto.

-Hei…- No pudo terminar de llamar a su superior ya que este había sido silenciado por unos labios pequeños pero suaves, así es los hermosos labios del azabache estaban encima del ojiazul. Así se quedaron por unos segundos que sintieron minutos

-No…no eres un monstruo para mi, mas bien eres un mocoso idiota- Dijo Rivaille antes de volver a besar aquellos carnosos labios del castaño, se veía en esta situación solamente en sus sueños, ese era el porque su terquedad de dormir de una vez.

El beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado ya que el azabache había introducido su lengua en lo mas profundo de la cavidad oral de Eren para sentir el calor de su boca. Mientras tanto ahí se encontraba Jeager totalmente sorprendido pero de repente su rostro palideció al sentir como una mano del sargento jugaba con su miembro encima del pantalón y la otra masajeaba uno de sus pezones por encima de su ropa.

-Ngh…Sargento d…de…ten…gase, no juegue con…mi…aaahhh!...go – Eren trataba de alejar al sargento con su mano derecha, ya que esta no le dolía pero tan rápido como la llevo al pecho fue sometido por un Rivaille excitado por el rostro virginal de Eren.

-No estoy jugando Eren… para mi esto es muy se..ngh..rio- gimió un poco por la excitación que le transmitía el pequeño castaño

Así es Rivaille le enseñaría a Eren que el estaba realmente preocupado por el, pero mejor se lo diría mas tarde por ahora estaba ocupado y fascinado por los espasmos provenientes del cuerpo del ojiazul, nunca creyó que por fin lo que veía en sus sueños se volvería realidad.

-Ngh…aaahhh! Heichou no to..qu..quee a..a…aaahi..Aaahhh!- Gimió, al sentir como la mano de Rivaille masturbaba su miembro ya despierto, vaya su sargento si que era bueno en eso, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, el también deseaba tocar a su superior pero la mano que antes atendía a sus pezones se dirigió a sus muñecas para así sujetarlas por arriba de su cabeza.

-Oye, si quieres puedes lamer aquí- Dijo Rivaille murmurando al oído del castaño con un tono seductor mientras que al mismo tiempo le mostraba su pecho bien formado a Eren ¿Cuándo se había desabotonado la cabeza- pensó por un rápido momento el ojiazul pero decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse lamiendo los pezones de su sargento, vaya! Eran totalmente suaves & deliciosos, inconscientemente ya empezaba a mover hacia el cuerpo contrario sus caderas demandando mas contacto y placer…

-Abre las piernas Eren- dijo Levi mientras se desasía de su pantalón y el de Eren, necesitaba sentir que el mocoso le pertenecía…ya el regaño por auto lastimarse vendría después, ahora quería disfrutar la madrugada con su mocoso…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Pff escribe un lemon Yaoi decían, no te sentirás violada decían (º/º) Vale esta historia fue sacada del horno (apenitititias) Jajajaja ya tenia el borrador en mi libreta pero al final por escuchar la sensual voz de Shoose cantando If you do do hizo que terminara así xDD Jajajajaja bueno, en el próximo capitulo ya vendrá el lemon salvaje que a todas les gusta 3 Jajajaja me preparare mentalmente para no sentirme abusada, bueno espero sea de su agrado, tratare de mejorar mi redacción para el lemon extreme que tengo preparado y así lo disfruten ;) Vale, se cuidan. Descansan Byee! ¿Algún rewiev? ¿No? Bueno :'3 Chau


End file.
